Emperor Dragons
Emperor dragons are a danger on battlefields where many Imperials have fallen, as the creatures are created from the fused bodies of dead Imperials. Because they are made of deceased Imperials, they are not a separate breed of dragon and cannot procreate. Some specimens are known to have reached over 100 meters in length and are known to have duplicate body parts. These ghastly behemoths are believed by dragons to be mindless monstrosities. However, as seen in the lore story Raising A Family some, if not all, Emperor heads may actually retain some memories and thought, however simple and warped it may be.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=101 The amount of sentience the Emperor has may very well depend on how decayed it is. Emperors may possess up to 11 heads - the larger the Emperor, the more heads it will possess. Each head is capable of wielding the element of the dragon that spawned it. These monsters destroy without thought and absorb elemental energy from the creatures and landscape surrounding it. Emperors are not to be trifled with. It may take the combined efforts of many clans to bring down an aberration of this magnitude; these dangerous opponents are one of the few creatures that may draw the gods from their shrines and onto a battlefield.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=29 Emperors are insatiably hungry and this hunger is what pushes them to go after other dragons. They do not recognize dragons as the species they once were and only see them as prey to be hunted.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=101 They are a force to be reckoned with, requiring many dragons to battle a single Emperor and, as indicated previously, they are mighty enough to do battle with the deities themselves. Much of the Imperial breed's lifestyle seems to revolve around not accidentally creating an Emperor - including social habits and how they treat their dead. Though most Imperials seem painfully aware of what could happen to them when they die, other breeds seem oblivious to the threat, since they consider the treatment of the sick and the burial rites among Imperial dragons something of a mystery. Trivia *The description of Emperors states that they can have up to eleven heads. **This implies that each head must be a different element which also implies that dead Imperials of the same element, no matter how many, cannot form an Emperor with each other. **Emperors almost always have four or more heads. Less than that and the bodies usually just don’t have the energy to fuse.http://undel.tumblr.com/post/90651058102/headcanon-time *There is no official visual depiction of an Emperor on site, though many artist renditions can be found. **Most of the official lore story Raising A Family is told from the first-person perspective of one head of an Emperor. It has only three heads total - Wind, Fire, and Light. *Many players hope that Emperors may be added to the Coliseum, perhaps as a boss battle or a community battle event. *The fact that any dead Imperial may spawn an Emperor has given rise to many head-canons about clans dealing with their dead Imperials, including cremation, dissection, sealing them in caves deep underground, throwing them into the ocean, etc. References Category:Non-Breedable Dragons